Utilisateur:BlackSnow Butterfly
e • action=history}} h • |personalinfo = Nom: Lady Smith Age: 12 Ecole: Ecole la rose ---- Poneys préférés (Ou animaux , tous les personnages dans MLP : FIM): 1. Twilight Sparkle 2. Rainbow Dash 3. Applejack 4. Rarity 5. Fluttershy 6. Apple Bloom 7. Garble 8. Cadence 9. Gilda 10. Flash Sentry Je pourrais ajouter un fond et fanon caractères, mais honnêtement, ce serait le point? Bien que je pourrais ajouter plus de nom, caractères parlant plus tard. |miscellaneous = December 15th, 2011, 12:48 AM PST (approx) - '''Gained Chat mod rights '''January 4th, 2012, 4:38 PM PST (approx) - Gained Admin rights! Woohoo! :) November 17, 2012, 6:02 AM PST (approx) - Gained B-crat rights! Hooray! (Ce tableau n'est plus mis à jour; il est simplement étant maintenue pour l'amour de la postérité) align="center" border="1" cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" class="article-table" style="width:100px; text-align:center" +Edit Tracker (maintenant sous forme de table pratique!) - ! scope="col" Dates ! scope="col" November 3, 2011, 11:08 (PM?) PST ! scope="col" November 7, 2011, 9:04 PM PST ! scope="col" November 20, 2011, 3:29 PM PST ! scope="col" November 24, 2011, 3:41 AM PST ! scope="col" December 12, 2011, 3:38 PM PST ! scope="col" December 26, 2011, 2:34 PM PST ! scope="col" January 5, 2012, 3:32 PM PST ! scope="col" January 7, 2012, 11:21 PM PST ! scope="col" January 20, 2012, 2:46 AM PST ! scope="col" February 11, 2012, 9:37 PM PST ! scope="col" February 15, 2012, 11:55 PM PST ! scope="col" February 17, 2012, 12:26 AM PST ! scope="col" February 17, 2012, 10:34 PM PST ! scope="col" February 29, 2012, 10:30 PM PST ! scope="col" March 24, 2012, 4:46 PM PDT ! scope="col" March 25, 2012, 3:19 PM PDT ! scope="col" March 28, 2012, 6:42 PM PDT ! scope="col" April 27, 2012, 11:34 PM PDT ! scope="col" May 12, 2012, 4:41 PM PDT ! scope="col" June 3, 2012, 3:58 AM PDT -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Total edits 353 457 666 (O lawdy) 750 1,000 1,169 1,275 1,314 1,484 1,814 1,993 2,000 2,033 2,368 2,986 3,000 3,081 4,000 4,312 5,000 -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Main namespace edits 67 92 206 222 377 500 554 576 688 868 977 982 1,000 1,200 1,464 1,466 1,505 1,849 2,000 2,245 -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Pictures added to main namespace pages 42 56 170 327 (that was sure quick) 369 434 485 500 554 650 731 731 752 1,001 1,432 1,432 1,520 1,825 2,016 2,334 -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Categories added to main namespace pages 7 12 56 56 (sigh) 78 106 112 112 114 132 144 144 147 165 254 254 258 314 336 362 -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Days straight of contributing 20 24 36 40 58 72 82 85 97 120 124 125 126 138 161 162 166 196 210 232 -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Achievement points 580 640 940 1,140 1,240 1,490 1,590 1,690 1,690 1,790 1,790 1,790 1,890 1,990 2,190 2,190 2,390 2,590 2,890 2,890 -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Number of badges 20 22 27 29 30 33 34 35 35 36 36 36 37 38 40 40 42 44 47 47 -style="text-align:center" ! scope="row" Rank on the wiki #24 #22 #17 #12 #12 #10 #8 #7 #8 #8 #8 #8 #7 #7 #6 #6 #5 #4 #4 #6 } |tabtitle = Complètes |miscellaneous2 = (Kept up-to-date) |i|i|i|i|i|i|i|i|y}} |i|i|i|i|i|i|i|i|n}} Comme une note côté, le couvercle "blank" J'ai fait de l'émission 5 a une princesse Celestia dessinés de main dessus (dessinée par Amy Mebberson) |tab2title = Comics |miscellaneous3 = User: User talk: |tab3title = Pages suivies |miscellaneous4 = (Va ajouter mon compte bot quand je reçois une) * * * * hidebots=0}} (show bots) *Sandbox * * * * * *There is/are currently page(s) tagged for deletion. *There is/are currently file(s) tagged to be renamed. |tab4title = Helpful links |fixedimage = 500.png |fixedimageleft = 0 |fixedimagebottom = 10 |fixedimagesize = 222 |fixedimage2 = 222.png |fixedimage2size = 500 |fixedimage2top = 100 |fixedimage2right = -25 |fixedimage3 = 150.png |fixedimage3bottom = -30 |fixedimage3right = 30 |fixedimage3size = 150}}CAQ